


A distance

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Regina offre un cadeau à Emma pour son anniversaire.





	A distance

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time appartient à ABC et à ses nombreux créateurs.

Emma regarda la boîte entourée d'un joli nœud rose avec suspicion, puis la personne en face d'elle.  
« C'est une plaisanterie… Tu m'offres un cadeau pour mon anniversaire…  
\- Effectivement. Tu es mon sheriff. En tant que responsable, je me dois de faire un geste pour mes employés lors d'évènements comme celui-ci. »  
Le shériff Swann eut une moue gênée et boudeuse. Refuser le cadeau de son supérieur hiérarchique ne se faisait pas.  
Regina espérait juste qu'elle ne jetterait pas son attention délicate sitôt à la poubelle et qu'elle prendrait le temps de le déballer.  
« Enfin, peut-être, t'attendais-tu à ce que je m'invite chez toi avec une bouteille de vin…  
\- Merci pour le cadeau, Regina », dit Emma en refermant précipitamment la porte.  
Cette femme pouvait être tellement prude après quelques caresses. C'était charmant.  
Regina tapa sur son téléphone pour activer la caméra contenue dans la boîte d'anniversaire. Elle se mit à conduire en donnant de fréquents coups d'œil à l'écran noir. Elle arriva très vite chez elle, alluma son grand écran et trépigna d'impatience jusqu'à ce que cette maudite Swann ouvre son présent.  
Une demi-heure plus tard d'indécision le couvercle s'ouvrit sur du monde au balcon et un joli sourire.  
« J'aurai dû me douter que c'était creepy. Regina, sois maudite, une pomme rouge en verre… Tu as failli tuer ma mère avec ça. Aucun tact…  
\- Au moins tu ne seras pas tentée de la manger et de t'étouffer avec , laissa échapper Regina dans un moment d'égarement.  
\- Putain, ça parle ! »  
Occasion de se rincer l'œil en toute impunité : gâchée.  
« C'est moi, idiote !  
\- Mais t'es là, en plus ! »  
Regina eut un sourire ravageur. Elle avait bien fait de s'intéresser aux applications magiques sur la technologie. On n'arrête pas le progrès.  
« Pourquoi ?, cria Emma.  
\- Ecoute, chérie. Si j'avais voulu t'espionner, je l'aurai fait plus discrètement. Tu ne veux plus que je t'approche. Très bien. Contournons les règles. On va passer une bonne soirée toutes les deux.  
\- A distance.  
\- C'est le même principe que le sexe au téléphone.  
\- Mais avec une caméra… Regina, ce genre de choses existent déjà…  
\- Seulement, cette ligne est parfaitement sécurisée. Je ne supporterai pas que quelqu'un vole des images de toi entièrement nue et débridée. Nous ne sommes pas sur notre lieu de travail. Tout est permis. »  
Regina enleva sa veste noire dévoilant un soutien-gorge en dentelles tout aussi sombre. Elle se leva pour se débarrasser de sa jupe, appréciant le regard captivée de sa partenaire sexuelle.  
La sorcière prenait rarement des initiatives de ce genre. Seulement, elle se sentait en sécurité pour cette fois. Elle avait le contrôle. Elle était chez elle. Personne ne la touchait et elle dirigeait ses gestes comme elle l'entendait.  
La méchante Reine, qui aurait voulu voir l'autre, se retrouvait à s'exposer entièrement aux yeux de la sauveuse qui lui faisait tourner la tête.  
Regina rejeta la tête en arrière, se faisant coquine, avant d'enlever sa jupe. Elle commença à se caresser en faisant comme si elle se donnait du plaisir dans l'intimité pour exciter Emma. Elle engloba ses seins cherchant à faire pointer les tétons, puis dirigea l'une de ses mains sur son ventre. Ses doigts passèrent sous la dentelle pour venir agacer son clitoris. Un gémissement lui échappa, avant qu'elle laisse échapper dans un souffle :  
« Bon anniversaire, miss Swann. »


End file.
